Pseudopenance
by LBandJ
Summary: After Eggman and Infinite's defeat, Mobius is just starting to pick itself back up again. But a defeated jackal lurks nearby, watching the world's newest hero's every move, just waiting to strike...
1. Chapter 1

Oh don't worry, the story you're referring to was never taken down due to rules. It's still around. The users who waste their time complaining about stories have nothing to do with it - they're just mad that their stories suck . Anyone who complains about a fic online is a pretty pathetic person lmao. The playpen for children is **👉. **We dgaf if our fic makes people cry

* * *

It was a new day since the resistance had come out victorious against Eggman's army. Unfortunately the war left a large amount of casualties and collateral damage. The resistance now had a new mission - returning Mobius to its former glory. Several relief teams were formed for the cause, some to help clean up the debris, others to help provide food and shelter for the victims of the war.

Neither Infinite nor Eggman had been seen since their defeat, and everyone hoped it would stay that way.

One certain red wolf was hard at work, ridding the area of busted remnants of Eggman's robots. Even after fighting alongside Sonic to defeat Infinite and Eggman, the young mobian still worked to help the resistance fix the damage caused by the war. Gadget had been working since early in the day, with it now being into the early evening hours.

A hand on his shoulder caught Gadget by surprise, and he turned around to see the friendly face of Amy.

"Gadget, we really appreciate you sticking around to join the relief crews! We need every helping hand we can get to fix the destruction Eggman caused."

"I'm glad to help. The sooner we get the world back in working order the better. I want to continue going to school, and get a job sometime in the near future!"

Amy smiled empathetically and walked off to continue checking on the other restoration teams.

After checking the time, Gadget was satisfied with the work he put in for the day and decided to head home, promising himself he'd finish clearing the area tomorrow. It had been over 8 months since he'd been able to see his parents and younger brother, so it was nice to finally be reunited with them after losing contact when his hometown had been decimated.

As the red wolf walked home in the moonlight, unbeknownst to him, a sinister presence watched him from afar, a pair of heterochromatic eyes locked onto their target. Under the cover of darkness, the figure moved in closer, until finally it struck, grabbing hold of Gadget in both arms.

"Wh-what the!?" Gadget immediately reached for the wispon he brought for emergencies, only for him to freeze up seeing an all too familiar cluster of red cubes surrounding both of them. His head turned to see who his assailant was, but heavy pressure applied to his carotid sinus had his vision fading. Both figures disappeared from the area along with the dim red hue, leaving no trace of either of them. A nearby mobian who had heard the red wolf's exclamation peeked around the corner, and walked off upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

When Gadget came to, he found himself tied up on a chair. It was dark but he could just barely make out a few objects around him, recognizing them as furniture. Momentarily forgetting the last few seconds before he had passed out, he guessed he had been brought to someone's home - but his thoughts were cut short upon hearing a low chuckle and footsteps. Gadget quickly steeled himself for whoever was approaching him, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face - some kind of black furred canid mobian with dual colored irises, wearing a rather satisfied sneer across his face.

"Who are you, what's going on, and what the hell do you want with me?" Gadget shouted in anger, wanting nothing more than to blast his kidnapper and leave him writhing on the floor. But that wasn't going to happen, given his current predicament. The sneering canine's expression grew even more smug.

"We are decently acquainted… I'm so hurt that you do not recognize me." Except Gadget could tell that the heterochromatic mobian was anything but hurt. The bespectacled wolf scrunched his eyes in concentration, hoping to figure out who the other male was in hopes of it aiding in his escape. He had never seen anyone remotely similar before, and while he knew he was bad with remembering new faces, he never would have forgotten someone with mutated iris colouring.

"I have no idea who you are. You've obviously mistaken me for someone else! So let me go and I'll forget about this, because I just want to go home."

"Ah yes… You have your parents and a younger brother, do you not?" Gadget flinched at the creepy comment. Was this weird guy stalking him? How easy was it for him to have known who he lived with?

"If you've tied me up as a hostage for ransom, then you're outta luck! We spent all of our savings on house renovations. You're gonna have to wait until people actually have money before you rob them!" The black furred canine let out a low laugh, but did not budge. Gadget growled in annoyance.

"Come on. A few months ago I would have been scared of you, but I'm not completely spineless anymore. Just-" Gadget spluttered mid rant when he caught a glimpse of a very recognizable gem from beneath his captor's large scarf. He stared wide-eyed as he belatedly recognized minor characteristics that should have served as warning signs, had he been more observant.

There was no way this was happening.

Gadget's captor was none other than Infinite the Jackal. The monster that almost brought the world to ruin. Gadget's shocked face was enough to send Infinite into a fit of maniacal laughter, the sound of which sent a chill through the captive wolf's very core.

"The look on your face tells me you have figured it out. Are you not pleased to see me alive and well, Gadget?"

Gadget's fear flared up into an unbridled rage "Is that supposed to be a joke you sick bastard!? Because of you countless mobians were slaughtered, like hell anyone would be happy to see your mug again!"

With the flick of his wrist, Infinite used the power of the ruby to materialize several blades that now hovered around Gadget, ready to strike whenever the cruel Jackal willed it.

"I'd cease the display of bravado if I were you child, lest my hand slip and I end up with a new wolf skin rug."

Gadget was smart enough to know Infinite wasn't bluffing, so he had no choice but to comply, but resolved to keep a brave face.

"Excellent, now then I wonder what I should do with you first, trembling child" he said caressing Gadget's cheek in a smug fashion. The wolf frowned at the strange tone.

Infinite took a moment to look over the wolf before smiling evilly and licking his lips. With another wave of his hand, the floating blades and the rope keeping Gadget tied up vanished. The jackal then grabbed Gadget and pinned him down onto the mattress near them. The poor bespectacled wolf immediately knew what Infinite wanted and struggled with all his strength, only to have both his wrists restrained to the bed by a pair of cubes strung by raw power that Infinite had conjured up.

Infinite then took a moment to lick two of his fingers, before lifting Gadget's legs and lining up his lubed fingers with the wolf's tailhole. He pressed them in and Gadget hissed with displeasure. The jackal languidly slid them in and out, causing Gadget grunt in pain and another new, unknown feeling.

"Hahaha, you've never been touched like this have you little wolf? I've been looking forward to this. You are being oh so very obedient..."

"F-fuck… cut this out you douchebag!"

"As you wish." Infinite complied taking his fingers out. Gadget let out a sigh of relief only to immediately notice something significantly larger than Infinite's fingers grind against his ass.

Before Gadget could protest, Infinite leaned down and forced him into a kiss, before thrusting his throbbing member into the wolf's incredibly tight hole, causing him to moan into the jackal's muzzle.

Infinite broke the kiss and whispered into the red canine's ear. "You belong to me now, little wolf." And after he said that, Infinite held him tight and started to ram into Gadget's ass.

The effect of Infinite's intrusion was almost instant as the wicked jackal's cock hammered away at Gadget's prostate, sending wave after wave of painful pleasure throughout his body, his own rock hard cock straining against Infinite's body. Unable to fight the building pleasure, his tail hole constricted the invading appendage, only serving to spur Infinite on even further. His thrusts became harder and deeper, to the point where Gadget's abdomen bulged out a bit.

"It appears I'm not the only one enjoying this, hmm? You're absolutely loving me using you like this aren't you?" Infinite teased through pants and groans.

"S-shut up! Stop talking and keep going!" Gadget moaned out.

With that Infinite leaned down and sunk his teeth into Gadget's neck, just barely missing his jugular and sending the wolf over the edge as he came hard, covering both the canine's fronts with ropes of seed. As he came, his tight ass squeezed Infinite's cock like a vice grip, causing Infinite to slam deep into Gadget one last time before flooding his insides with hot, thick cum.

Afterwards, he looked at his handiwork and started to chuckle. "Hahahaha, the great war hero reduced to a panting mess. My lusty little wolf really couldn't get enough of my cock, could you?" He said as he leaned in and licked Gadget all over his body, loving the taste of the wolf and his seed.

Gadget lay there in delayed horror, unbelieving that he let Infinite do that to him. He felt like a cheap whore. Now that he wasn't focusing entirely on the pleasure, he cringed at how much he ended up whining for it. He felt frozen and didn't want to think about it anymore. Infinite was alive and still had the phantom ruby. Why has he been laying low instead of taking over the world again?

"C-can I go now… you got what you wanted…"

Infinite pulled the wolf's curled up body to lay against his, and ran his fingers leisurely through red fur. Gadget shivered.

"Do you think I would let you leave so easily?" Gadget shrunk further into himself and kept silent.

"Mm-hm. No. I have been watching you since I lost my grasp on this feeble world, and I have decided that you are too good to fall into the hands of anyone else. You are mine now." The red wolf's hackles raised in alarm as his muscles tensed to pounce forward. Infinite sensed this and tightened the embrace.

"What are you even doing?! Is that ruby of yours too weak to take over the world now?!" The jackal only snorted.

"Would you believe me if I said I have other goals in mind? Haha…"

"If they're just as terrible as your previous goal then I wouldn't be surprised! What is wrong with you?!"

"Ah, I believe you are running your mouth too much - as much as I enjoy your voice, I must silence you for now. Sleep." Infinite's hands cupped Gadget's face, and his vision was enveloped in red before he dropped limply onto the mattress.

When Gadget woke up, it was dark, so he assumed it was still night. To his confusion, he had been toweled off and tucked into bed with his clothing placed on the nightstand. Weird of him to do that… He searched the pile, unsurprisingly not finding his phone in the mix. He worried about how his family felt - he had been home at the same time for the last week, and without a text from him, they must be worrying. As he redressed and went to grab the doorknob, his hand instead bumped into an invisible force that gleamed red for a moment.

"Augh… of course he wouldn't just leave me in an unsecured room. Okay, trying the window then…" The window turned out to also have a forcefield around it. Gadget cracked his knuckles in frustration. The only thing that would get him out of the room was a prototype ruby, and that was not going to appear out of thin air for him.

"INFINITE! Let me out now!" He hollered. A moment later, the summoned jackal was before him.

"You should still be sleeping, love." Gadget fumed at the pet name.

"I'm not your 'love', you ass! You don't even know me! You just threatened to kill me before… this!" In a split second, Infinite was behind Gadget with his arms wrapped around him, trapping him in an embrace. The wolf yelped in surprise.

"Give it time and you will be… I wanted swift compliance from you, but I will not treat you like that so long as you are obedient."

"I'm not your pet either! Where is all this even coming from?!" Infinite didn't answer and instead nipped at the other canine's neck affectionately.

That sent another small jolt of pleasure throughout Gadget's body, causing the wolf to let out a small moan.

"Hahaha I told you my adorable little wolf, soon you'll be craving my touch. But for now, sleep..."

Before Gadget knew it, all of his senses were once again hit with the ruby's reality distorting powers.

Further out into the city, an adult female red wolf was desperately trying to contact her son, only to have all of her calls unanswered and messages unread, adding to her worries with each time they went unanswered.

"Come on Gadget, answer your phone already, you're always quick to pick up when one of us calls you." She jumped a bit not noticing the hand on her arm. She turned to see a male turquoise wolf around the same age as her, with a concerned look on his face.

"Giselle you're running yourself ragged. I'm worried too, but we're gonna do everything we can to make sure Gadget comes home. Now it's late, but hopefully he'll turn up soon, and if he doesn't show up by morning, we will call the police and file for a missing persons report."

He put a supportive and loving arm around his wife. "Besides, I'm sure the city won't let its hero stay missing." He said, confident that they'll find their son.

Giselle smiled and hugged her husband, before putting down the cell she was messing with for hours. "Thank you Gil, I needed that. I'm so upset though, our sweet cheeks finally came back to us after months of being away in the war… I just want him safe at home again. Gears looks up to him, and he'll be distraught if Gadget isn't back in the morning…"

"I'll stay up a bit longer just in case." Gil pecked her on the forehead and led her back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning passed and to Gadget's family's dismay, he had not returned home nor answered their calls or texts. They lied to their younger son and said that his brother went in to work early, not wanting to worry him just yet. When Gears went to school, Gil and Giselle went out in search of their eldest pup. They eventually made their way to the last area that Gadget had mentioned he'd be cleaning up, and approached a pink hedgehog who was barking out orders through a megaphone.

"Hello, excuse me hun. Have you seen a red wolf around here recently? He wears a utility belt and glasses just like my husband's."

The pink hedgehog's face lit up in recognition. "You must be Gadget's parents! He looks exactly like you both. My name is Amy!" Her face then dropped in confusion. "I saw him right before he left here yesterday - he said he would be back this morning. Is he sick?"

Both wolves' stomachs dropped in fear. "He never came home last night, and hasn't answered our calls or texts." Gil grasped his wife's hand as she began trembling. Amy's eyes widened.

"I'll call my friends. Hold on a moment." She turned her communicator on. "Hey. Have any of you seen Gadget today?" She waited for a moment before multiple voices chimed in with a chorus of 'no's'. "Okay. Thanks guys." She grimaced at the red wolf's parents. "I'm so sorry. If you give me your contact info, I'll call you if any of us hear from him."

"Thank you for asking, Amy dear. We will be going to the police to file a report, here is my number." She scrawled on a piece of paper and handed it over before hastily leaving with her husband in tow.

Infinite was gone for most of the day, much to Gadget's relief. But he was still confined to the master bedroom, which luckily at least had a bathroom attached. Upon scanning the room, he noted that the maskless jackal had removed any objects that could be used as a weapon while he had been asleep. The canine fiddled with whatever objects that were still around, but eventually became bored and began howling in hopes that someone would hear. A moment later, a hand clamped around his muzzle and an annoyed baritone voice growled behind him.

"What the hell are you doing… when I remove my hand, do not continue doing that." The hand removed itself and Gadget spun around to glare at the white maned mobian.

"Why are you still keeping me here?! What's the point?!" Infinite smirked and lunged forward to snatch the wolf's wrists in his hand, and slam them against the wall. Gadget yelped, and then moaned when a hot mouth was pressed against his jugular. For a moment he thought the defeated villain was about to tear into his throat, until he started nipping and sucking on it. The other hand moved toward the red wolf's groin and began palming at it, causing the head of his cock to emerge from its pouch. When the jackal's fingers became slick with precum, he subtly slid them forward and shoved them up inside Gadget's ass. Gadget screamed and then let out more moans as they expertly angled to make his legs turn to jelly.

Infinite pulled them out and hoisted the wolf up, while moving him to hook the back of his knees over his shoulders. The jackal quickly aligned himself with Gadget's twitching hole and slammed in, relishing in the loud cry that followed. He pistoned his hips at an impressive speed, reducing the red mobian into a panting shaking mess. Infinite leaned forward and sealed their lips together, drinking in all of the pleasured moans and mewls. He slid his tongue inside to entice the other's appendage into action, and get a good taste of the red wolf.

Gadget suddenly found himself thrown onto the queen bed, and the long rod slammed back inside him in the same moment. The new position was perfect for hitting his prostate dead on. He desperately clung onto the black and white furred back as he guiltily relished in the jolts of pleasure. He lifted his ass a bit to take in more of the jackal's cock, and immediately had lips descending back upon his for another tongue battle as the thrusting became faster and harder. He couldn't take it anymore, and shot his seed onto both their stomachs as he whined into Infinite's mouth. The jackal groaned and slammed in as many times as he could, before finally pumping a thick load deep inside Gadget's convulsing hole. The former world dominator held him tightly for a bit, soaking in their orgasms, before slowly pulling out of the abused hole and freeing the red mobian from his embrace.

"That's the point."

He pressed a chaste kiss to the confused canine's forehead before leaving him to his own devices.

The next day came and went. Infinite kept Gadget locked up in the secluded estate he restructured for himself, while he weaved through crowds of mobians during peak time at the farmer's market. While he needed to acquire sustenance for his special guest, he also found that being in public was useful for keeping up with public affairs, as he currently had no other method.

"Did you hear? The guy who lives here that helped end the war went missing three days ago."

"Yeah. His family has been looking for him almost nonstop. Now even Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have started looking too."

"That's so sad. Maybe he has PTSD and ran off or something."

Infinite slipped away after the conversation changed directions; he'd gotten more information than he had expected to.

Back in the hideaway, Gadget had been pacing around the room he was trapped in, stuck with several thoughts running through his mind: how could he get out, how long would he be held captive, how worried were his parents, and most importantly, why did he seem to put up a little less resistance each time Infinite used his body?

The distressed wolf pulled away from his self questioning, upon seeing the jackal appear from his trademark cluster of cubes. He had that sickeningly depraved grin plastered across his muzzle again, causing Gadget to whine a bit upon seeing it.

"This is a pleasant surprise - you don't seem to be as apprehensive today." He said as he glided up next to Gadget, sneaking in a firm grope on the ass he laid claim to days ago, eliciting a slight needy whimper from the poor wolf.

"Of course I suppose this is a happy occasion for you my precious wolf." Infinite starts caressing his cheek tufts as he spoke. "How would you feel about going home to your family?"

Gadgets ears immediately flicked upon hearing that, and he quickly shot Infinite an almost crazed look. For a second he thought he almost lost his mind, only to sober up and begin an interrogation.

"Let me go? You can't expect me to believe you. You really think I would be dumb enough to fall for your bullshit?

"Hahahaha, there's that fire I love so much! But my question was sincere, I do think it's time we got out of this hovel."

Gadget then gave the jackal a confused, almost dumbfounded expression "W-wait, what do you mean _we_?"

Infinite gave a light chuckle as he continued to indulge the wolf. "Exactly what it sounds like love - you don't get to leave and go back to your beloved family without me accompanying you."

Upon hearing Infinite explain, Gadget quickly became enraged at the jackal and had to hold himself back from turning into an attack dog.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! I don't know what sick game you're playing, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go near my family! I'd rather spend the rest of my days locked up here, letting you have your way with me every day!"

Infinite smiled lustfully and licked his lips at that thought. "Hahaha, I'd be more than happy to indulge in that, my delicious little pup, but are you sure want to do that to your poor family? They're probably at home right now crying a river, and drowning in a pool of their own despair. Would you really be okay with forsaking them?"

Infinite was able to hit the right buttons with his words, and Gadget stared down at his feet in guilt. He hated the idea of bringing this monster near his loved ones, but even more so missed his family to the point that it hurt, and he was sure they missed him just as much. Tears started to run down his face before giving Infinite an answer.

"Okay fine Infinite, you win. I'll do what you say, just don't hurt my family. Cause if you do, I swear to chaos, I'll kill you! I don't care how much power you have or if I die trying!" Gadget growled, his voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear little wolf, but if you dare deviate from our agreement, I'll drop both the sun and the moon on Mobius this time. Make sure you have a believable story on hand when the time comes." Infinite said while running a hand through Gadget's fur.

Gadget gulped and nodded. At that Infinite scooped up Gadget bridal style, and before the red wolf knew it, he was finally out of that depressing estate he'd been imprisoned in for days. He had to shield his eyes because he hadn't seen the sunlight in so long.

"Now then why don't you tell me where your home is?" Gadget's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"You've been stalking me! You already know where I live, you psychopath." Infinite broke out into laughter.

"Hahaha… forgive me for wanting to grant you some formality. Indeed I do." In an instant, they were surrounded by red cubes before they cleared away, revealing the front of Gadget's home. He jumped out of the malicious jackal's arms and ran for the door, but then slowed down when he realized that he would have to fabricate a backstory that put Infinite in a positive light. He hesitantly turned around to face him and his arrogant smirk.

"What do I say your name is…?" He pricked his lip with a fang in agitation. Infinite's smirk grew.

"My true name is Zero, so use that. Hahaha… I found you locked up inside a townhouse over at Red Gate Bridge - you had been kidnapped for the black market, but I heard your helpless cries and freed you... that should be enough for now. Go on, love." Gadget continued biting his lip, stressed about how the whole situation was going. What a horribly untrue alibi. He hesitantly knocked on the door, and reeled back as it was yanked open a few seconds later. A turquoise wolf with similar frames stared in disbelief, before pulling Gadget into a crushing hug.

"Giselle! Gears! He's back!" Thundering footsteps were heard as a miniature version of Gil alongside a female red wolf appeared, and joined the literal dogpile. They all howled before breaking apart. Giselle put her hands on her eldest's shoulders as she cried.

"We were so scared. It feels like we relived the war again, sweet cheeks. Where were you?" She pinched his cheek tufts and he put his hands on her wrists affectionately. That was when she noticed a dark canine standing further behind.

Guilt was making the red wolf nauseous. "I'm so sorry, mom. I was kidnapped on the way home and taken to Red Gate Bridge… I think they were gonna sell me in the black market. But I'm okay now! The guy behind me is Zero. He heard me howling inside of wherever I was locked up and broke me out." Gadget turned around and put what acting skills he had into pulling the cruel jackal's hand into his own and bringing him forward. "Zero, this is my mom, dad, and little bro Gears." He pressed a claw into the jackal's gloved palm out of spite. Infinite turned up his acting skills to the point where it looked appallingly convincing, even to Gadget. Before he could open his mouth though, Gears was in the jackal's face. Gadget snickered at the uncharacteristic flustered expression that Infinite wore.

"Your eyes are cool! Are you wearing a color contact?!" Gil bopped his pup on the head. "Ow."

Infinite let out a light chuckle. "It's okay, I understand the curiosity - they're natural though." Giselle noticed that the two had not let each other's hands go. She shot Gadget a questioning look, and he knew he would have to spit out the biggest pile of crap right away. He curled his toes in preparation.

"He's my _boyfriend_. I fell for him during the time he spent getting me back home. I hope you will all accept him." Giselle took both of their hands in hers and cried.

"Oh of course we do, honey! We'd be terrible parents to even think anything otherwise. Let's all go inside, I was about to make supper." Gadget dragged his feet behind the other canines and grumbled quietly.

_Chaos_ _damnit_.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while the group sat down for dinner. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt like years since Gadget got to sit and eat with his family, even if a certain unwanted jackal was sitting uncomfortably close next to him. He stared nervously as Infinite chatted away with the other wolves at the table, as if he was a normal mobian and not a crazed villain.

"Zero, you beat all those guys who kidnapped my bro by yourself?" Gears asked Infinite enthusiastically, his tail wagging in excitement. "They must have been tough to catch him, he helped save the world from Eggman and that masked monster Infinite y'know! He even teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Infinite chuckled to himself as he heard Gears mention that "masked monster", and thought back to all the damage he caused and the destruction he relished in. He snapped back to reality to answer the wolf pup. "Oh yes... I know all about Gadget's exploits and his work alongside the_ fastest thing alive_." Infinite said smiling at Gears. "As for the kidnappers, they were a bit tough… but once I broke Gadget out, they didn't stand a chance against us and it was over in seconds." Infinite said, boasting over his fictional tale, which left Gears amazed at both his brother and the jackal.

"Indeed, your brother and I make quite the duo..." The jackal said as he snuck a gloved hand onto Gadget's crotch, getting a surprised yelp out of the bespectacled wolf, which Gadget had to play off as nothing.

"Well Zero, we're very fortunate our sweet Gadget has such a strong and caring boyfriend looking out for him!" Giselle said beaming sweetly at Infinite. For a moment, Infinite almost felt slightly bad for what he was doing, but that feeling passed quickly.

"So Zero, do you live near Red Gate Bridge, or do you live somewhere else with your family?" Gil asked wanting to know more about the man who saved his son. Infinite looked down at his plate, his expression grew solemn. He remembered his old squad, how they had all been wiped out by Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I… do not have a family, not anymore anyway. Nor do I have a home to return to." Gadget noticed something about Infinite. There was genuine sadness coming from the jackal's very core.

_Ugh… he's a good actor._

"O-oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry Zero." Gil said lowering his ears.

Infinite quickly shook himself out of his funk, and smiled. "Don't be Gil, no one could have known, and it all when I was very young so I barely even remember my family. Besides, I have Gadget now, and I couldn't be happier!" Infinite wrapped an arm around the wolf sitting next to him, causing Gadget to blush extremely hard. In a surprising turn of events, Gadget saw and felt his cock start to peek out of his pouch, which did not go unnoticed by Infinite, who gave the wolf a knowing smirk.

"You know if you want Zero, we'd be more than happy to let you stay with us! You did bring our darling pup back to us. We can't thank you enough." Giselle offered.

_Checkmate_, Infinite internally laughed as his plan was going off without a hitch. "Oh, well that's very kind of you Giselle, but I wouldn't want to impose, what with you and Gil already taking care of two sons..." Infinite said feigning consideration.

"Hey don't worry about any of that, we'd be honored to welcome you into our home!" Gil chimed in.

"Yeah come on you're so cool, please stay Zero!" Gears begged, his tail rapidly swishing in the air.

Infinite pretended to think hard about his decision, knowing full well what his answer already was. Gadget sat there and bit his nails. "Well I suppose if you really want me to stay, then how can I refuse?"

Gears whooped in excitement while Gil and Giselle smiled.

Giselle clapped her hands together. "Alright boys, there is an apple pie made by yours truly in the freezer if anyone still has room!" Infinite smirked lecherously and Gadget shrunk into his seat while giving his shin a solid boot, in hopes of stopping whatever embarrassing thing he was going to say.

"I'm full, but thank you Giselle. I think Gadget will be pretty stuffed soon as well…"

Gil and Giselle gave the duo quizzical looks, while Gadget stood mortified and at the same time thanking his lucky stars Gears hadn't been paying attention to the off-color comment, more focused on the incoming pie instead.

"Hmhmhm, my apologies, that was a poor attempt at humor on my part. I think I could use some rest after the journey Gadget and I had getting back."

Both parents agreed that the boys must be exhausted. Giselle served her youngest pup and husband each a large helping of pie before getting up.

"Night big bro! Night Zero! See you in the morning!"

"Good night, son. I hope you sleep well here, Zero."

They both bid their goodnights before being led away by Giselle. "Right this way, boys! I'm sure Gadgy would be happy to share his bed with you. I already put extra towels and toiletries in his bathroom." Gadget cursed his mother for being too accepting of the evil jackal. Giselle turned and hugged both mobians, before releasing them and pinching onto both of her son's cheek tufts.

"I'm so relieved you're back, sweet cheeks. I'm sorry that you went through so much, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. And thank you again, Zero. You're a sweetheart." Before Infinite could give his mother an obnoxious leer, Gadget kicked his leg.

"I am glad that he is safe at home now, and I'm thankful for your hospitality. Good night, Giselle."

Both canines entered Gadget's room and Infinite shut the door.

"You are a brat. Have you been trying to rile me up? You must really be looking forward to some punishment." Infinite pressed the crimson mobian against the wall and pinned his wrists behind his back.

"H-hey! We are NOT doing anything under my parent's roof, that's disrespectful! Hands off!" Gadget squirmed against the iron grip.

Infinite tightened his grasp, causing the red wolf to wince. "I'm in control here. If you'd like to keep defying me, then I would be more than happy to make you _scream_ \- they would surely hear it all. You have a choice."

Gadget's lip trembled as tears streamed down his face. Infinite leaned over his shoulder and licked a trail away. "Don't cry, love. This isn't a bad thing. Your parents have accepted our _relationship_… do you think they expect us to keep our hands to ourselves? Hahahaha…" he pressed kisses to his neck as he gradually released Gadget's wrists. The red wolf pressed his hands against the wall as Infinite's roamed over his pelt.

Gadget's body wouldn't hold still as he quivered at the jackal's touch. "Hahaha look at you, unable to control yourself once you feel my touch."

Infinite snuck one of his fingers towards Gadget's muzzle and slipped it into his mouth. The next thing Gadget knew, he was sucking on the jackal's finger like his like his life depended on it, only for it to be pulled out. Now covered in the wolf's spit, the finger lubricated Gadget's tailhole.

Infinite gripped Gadget's hips as he got ready to mount his wolf, and then thrust inside, sinking nearly the hilt on the first go. Gadget gave a needy grunt as his ass tightened around the invading member.

"I don't know how you manage it love, but you feel better every time I ravage this beautiful body of yours - or perhaps I should say your body is mine now."

Once that was said, Infinite pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, slowly getting into a rhythm. At this point Gadget couldn't deny himself, and started pushing himself backwards in time with Infinite's thrusts.

Infinite smirked and wrapped his arms around the wolf's torso and increased the speed of his thrusts, hammering at Gadget's prostate.

As Gadget was fucked senseless, he was doing everything he could to keep from moaning too loud, not wanting his family to hear what was happening. Suddenly he felt an all too familiar sensation of fangs sinking into his flesh. That was all it took to send Gadget over the edge as he came, splattering his seed all over the wall in front of him, unable to stop himself from howling in unwanted pleasure. During Gadget's orgasm, he clenched tightly around Infinite's cock, causing the jackal to erupt inside him, blasting load after hot load inside the wolf's guts.

A minute after the deed was done, Infinite carried Gadget to his bed, while still buried inside of him. The two canines were practically fused together as the jackal spooned the wolf. As they lay on the bed, Gadget felt Infinite lapping at the droplets of blood caused from recent biting, like a vampire, which wasn't a bad analogy considering how drained Gadget now felt.

There was a light knock at the door with Giselle's voice calling out after. "You boys alright in there? We heard a howl."

_Shit, think of something fast_! "Uh...I just stubbed my toe coming back from the can, I'm all good now. Guess I'm still really groggy from today."

Luckily Giselle bought the lie and went back to her room. Gadget let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into one of annoyance as he realized he was manipulated once again. He tried to pull free and get the still erect cock out of his rectum, but black furred arms held him in place.

"Infinite! They heard anyway you freaking barbarian! I gave in to you so let me go now." Gadget hissed in humiliation. Infinite laughed.

"Who is Infinite? It was you that alerted your parents. I did not expect you to elicit such delightful howls… hahaha."

Gadget groaned at Infinite's mockery and was about to drift off to sleep, only for his eyes to shoot open as he felt the jackal start to move his hips back and forth. _It's gonna be a long night._

The next morning, Gadget woke up feeling like he had just run a marathon. He was sweaty and sticky all over with what was most likely his and Infinite's jizz, the stuff dried and crusted in his fur and all over his bed. On top of that he felt like a hot air balloon as well, not at all surprising considering how much cum Infinite dumped into him.

What was surprising, and very worrying, was that his room was currently minus one sex crazed jackal. He heard a just barely socially acceptable laugh somewhere in the house, and knew he needed to be supervising whatever crap the jackal was spewing to his family. He rolled out of bed and stood up, then immediately felt hot wet regret rolling down his legs in rivulets. He hastily limped into the bathroom to clean himself up before bumbling into the kitchen. His father was the first to notice his entrance.

"Morning, Gadgy boy. Zero has made us a fine breakfast to start the week off! You snagged a keeper." He smiled and patted the empty seat next to him. Gears and Giselle beamed at him with their faces full of food.

Gadget stood there slack-jawed, and had a moment of panic as he contemplated the possibility of it being laced with poison. What in chaos was the psychotic jackal planning?

Gears finished chewing the stores of food in his cheeks and began running his mouth. "Hey bro are you going back to work again? You should make sure Zee is with you in case those nasty black market guys come back for you! He'll kick their butts straight into hell!"

Giselle's eye ridges furrowed. "Gears. No more of that language from you." Gears pouted.

"But you let Gadget get away with it now!"

Gil cut in to shut the argument down. "Gadget is an adult, he's got 2 years on you. If you get into the habit of swearing now, you could get in trouble at school." The small dark cyan wolf's ears drooped, but then perked again as a plate of bacon was presented in front of him by a smirking jackal. Gadget reluctantly sat down, mindful of his tender derriere. Infinite's eyelids lowered suggestively, and the red mobian stuck his nose in the air. A plate was put in front of him and he eyed it like it was about to combust.

"When did someone like _you _learn how to cook?" _You monster._

Infinite laughed blithely. "As I mentioned on our _journey _here, I had to fend for myself and take care of other jackals whom were dealt the same hand as I…" _You'd better start eating or your family will get suspicious._

"It's just _crazy_ how well adapted you are despite having such a hard life, _Zero_!" _Do you even know who you are, you maniac?_

Their verbal conversation was demure, but their eyes held a fiery brawl only they could understand. Gadget bit the bullet and began eating. Other than a raised eye ridge from the elder dark cyan wolf, nobody caught on to the subliminal conversation. Gadget hesitantly nipped at a piece of omelette, and to his dismay, the food tasted amazing.

"What time are you going to help out again, sweet cheeks?" Gadget paused just before he was about to shove a whole pancake into his mouth.

"Uh… soon I guess. Why?"

"Gearsie has a good point. Zero, do you have any plans?"

The corner of Infinite's smile lifted into a half smirk. "I do not. I had already planned to accompany my crimson beauty in his work today." Gadget stabbed his fork particularly hard into a sausage as his nostrils flared. Infinite glanced his way, and he repeated the motion a few more times while staring him in the eyes out of petty contempt. The female red wolf swooned.

"Oooh that is such a sweet nickname for him! I love it!"

At that point, Gadget looked down at his food. He felt a mixture of embarrassment from his parents and annoyance towards the jackal, and silently ate his breakfast while everyone else made conversation.

Despite the possibility of having to spend the rest of his days with Infinite, he wouldn't have minded it if Infinite cooked for the family again. He was really reaching for any silver linings until he could figure out how to get the jackal out of his life.

Once he was done eating, Gadget was more than ready to get back to helping with the restoration efforts. He also needed some fresh air to clear his head. Before he could head out, a pair of smaller gloved paws wrapped around Gadget's wrist.

"Gadget since you're going out, could I walk with you and Zero until I get to school?"  
Gears asked, staring up at his brother with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna wait 'til the bus gets here little bro?" Gadget questioned, hoping to dissuade Gears from tagging along, not wanting him anywhere near his so-called boyfriend.

"Aw come on Gadget I haven't seen you in days, and I wanna talk to Zero some more too!" Gears whined pleadingly, lowering his ears and busting out the puppy dog eyes.

Infinite chimed in, showing that snide smile Gadget was becoming too familiar with.

"Your cute little brother simply wants to spend time with you… he must have been so upset when you were gone again. Imagine losing your sibling twice, and having no clue where he was or if he was even alive…" His expression molded into a perfect façade of compassion, but his eyes held a gleam that revealed his delight in others' sadness. The red wolf scoffed in vexation, and hissed under his breath. "_You manipulative ass…_", before addressing his glum younger brother.

" Sorry, Gears. I was being selfish. I'll even drop by to walk you home after school!" Gears hurrahed, before picking up his pace to walk backwards and face the two older mobians. He chattered animatedly, asking silly questions about Infinite and teasing the red wolf for having 'boy cooties'.


End file.
